


These Battle Scars

by airsalonpasandpettysquabbles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A bit of depression?, M/M, More angst, Post-High School, Slow Burn, even more angst, much angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2019-08-28 05:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16717453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airsalonpasandpettysquabbles/pseuds/airsalonpasandpettysquabbles
Summary: Hinata has an accident and Kageyama's dreams come true. Both of these incidents make Shouyou's life very, very miserable.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Would you like to hop on this depressing train ride? Plot twist, you don't actually have a choice. 
> 
> So, I've had this idea in my head for a while now, I just never actually had the momentum to write this. But here I am, with many unfinished stories in my hands, starting yet another one.

Breaking and entering.

 **First**  assaulted with the smell of sweat and air-salonpas, but it was familiarity, second nature. The squelch of the friction between the polished floor and those rubber shoes. The sound the ball made when it came in contact with the smooth, worn and red skin of the player's body. These were all things Hinata Shouyou loved about Volleyball.

Step into the battle zone.

Take a  **second**  to visualize the court. It was wide, full of possibilities and success. The teams would huddle one last time before dissipating into their lines. The knee pads stretched out just right, palms already sweaty, brows already creased. Minds already pacing, awaiting the opposite team's every move, countering every possibility of failure. Observing their body language just as much as the ball. These were all things Hinata Shouyou adored.

Into the limelight.

 **Lastly** , that nudging feeling that you're needed. The nervous and eager butterflies fluttering around in your stomach, only pushed aside to make room for the rush, the adrenaline, the feeling and freedom of flying, of seeing the other side.

These were all things Hinata Shouyou lived before his accident.

* * *

_"Come on, Kageyama! We might be late to the semi-finals.."_

_"Geez, slow down Hinata. Why are you rushing for one of our last matches together?"_

_At this, Hinata slowed down. "I never really thought about it that way. Our high-school years are really coming to an end, aren't they?"_

_"Hmm."_

_"You know, I always thought that we would continue playing together after high-school, after this happy period in our lives."_

_"Oh stop being so melodramatic. Of course we'll continue playing together, I just meant that all of our memories are here at Karasuno. They're with this team and with the old team. They're with you."_

_"Awwww, thanks Kags. My best memories are with you too."_

_"Alright, alright. Didn't you say we were going to be late, co-captain?"_

_"I think the match can wait, captain. All I need is here."_

_..._

_"Karasuno wins another set, the score is now 2-2."_

_"Wow Kageyama, the university recruiters are really taking an interest to you!"_

_Kageyama's brows furrowed, "Really? What makes you say that?"_

_"They keep looking your way." Hinata gave Kageyama a once over, admiring his friend in all his sweaty glory._

_"They look at you too, you know."_

_"Yeah, I know, but I'm short and recruiters don't find that advantageous to their teams.."_

_"Then it's their loss because you have more talent in you than in most people here. Plus, they haven't seen our new quick yet."_

_He gave a nervous chuckle, "Yeah."_

_Back on the court, Karasuno was ready for the final set that would finally determine the winner. Each team with seven points, this last point would clarify who would move on to the finals._

_Hinata was ready. He had been for a long time. But with Kageyama's shouting and the ball coming at him at full speed, he wasn't sure anymore. Another thing he wasn't sure of was how he was falling. Had he tripped or slipped on his laces? Was he too distracted? He tried to hit the ball over the net, he really did, but he wasn't sure he could make it. Once he made contact with the floor, he heard something pop and felt splitting pain like nothing before, but he couldn't have cared less. Had the ball made it over? Had they won?_

_"Hinata! Hinata are you okay? Can you hear me?"_

_"I- I'm fine. What happened?"_

_"You lost balance and landed on your knees, that's what happened."_

_"Did we win?"_

_"Hinata, you idiot! Does it hurt? Are you hur-"_

_"Kageyama, did we_ make _it?"_

_Kageyama looked away before staring straight into Hinata's eyes, "No."_

_Hinata breathed out, hanging onto every word. Or in this case, the one earth-crushing word._

_"No?"_

_"No."_

_His body was shaking and he started to apologize profusely to his teammate. The latter was having none of it, instead, carrying Hinata over to the benches._

_As they walked by the recruiters, Hinata overheard a muffled, albeit clear as day; "We don't need a liability like him on our team."_

_That's when he knew things were never going to be the same again._

* * *

_"So what is it?"_

_"Well, the doctors say I have Anterior Cruciate Ligament or something."_

_"Which means?"_

_Hinata gave a sigh. "Which means I'll never be able to play Volleyball again."_

_Kageyama looked at him in disbelief, "You're kidding."_

_"Nope."_

_"You're never-"_

_"Come on Kageyama, when have you known me for giving up? I'm not going to let some sleazy injury stop me from doing what I love most."_

_"There's the Hinata I know. But you are going to rest, right?"_

_"Yeah, of course. Now, what did you want to tell me?"_

_"Oh yeah, well it can wait."_

_"Mhm, sure it can. Now, spill the tea."_

_"Alright, well, I got accepted into Nippon's Sports University."_

_It was Hinata's turn to be shocked, "You didn't?! Oh my god, I'm so happy for you Kageyama! You're going to become famous!"_

_"Well I wouldn't go that far, but yeah. You know what that means, right?"_

_"No?"_

_"It means I'm going to move to Tokyo."_

_Hinata's face fell at that, but he quickly caught himself, "That's fine, right? You're following your dream, your heart, and that's what matters."_

_"Yes, that's true and all," Kageyama hugged his best friend, "but part of my heart's here too. It's with you."_

_His heart lurched at that, "But we'll still be in contact, right?"_

_"Yeah, obviously."_

_"Good, because I don't know what I'd do without you by my side."_

_Their faces got closer and molded into one another; Kageyama had stolen Hinata's first kiss._

* * *

Looking back, Hinata doesn't know where they went wrong.


	2. One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata's life moves on intrinsically, or so he hopes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guide :  
> Italics - Flashbacks and accentuated words  
> \- Text messages

Hinata was glad for his safety school. Volleyball was always his only priority, his plan A, but now it seemed like all he had worked towards, his sweat, blood and tears, it all seemed to crumble down into a heap of nothingness.

For a while after the accident, Hinata wallowed in his sorrow thinking about how all of his plans laid astray in disarray. Some even ceased to exist. A future playing beside Kageyama was no longer in the picture, not to mention a future in Volleyball, period. Earlier that year, he had applied for an English literature program at a nearby university, and he miraculously got in. It was strange, considering he used to hate English with a passion back in his first year of high-school. However, he had developed a curiosity to know more about classic plays and novels, the deep meaningful messages behind every word, and so on and so forth. It had surprised everyone around him, but mostly himself.

And so there he was, on a lovely October afternoon, walking aimlessly around campus, when,

"Tadashi?"

"Sho! Good to see you."

"Yeah, you too. I didn't know you were coming here?"

"Yeah. So, are you still majoring in English? Last I heard from you, back in June, you were still interested in that domain."

He gave a nervous chuckle, "You know it! And you? Still passionate about nursing?"

"Yep! It's fascinating, really. I wonder why I never looked more into it back in high-school.."

"Maybe because we were all so focused on volleyball and not on our studies.."

"Hey! Speak for yourself, because unlike you and Kageyama, Tsukki and I were very invested in our schoolwork."

The mention of Kageyama brought butterflies to his stomach. It had been two months since he had last heard of him. He remembers as clear as day what was discussed between them...

* * *

 _-_   _How is life in Tokyo?_

_\- It's fine._

_\- Only fine? Really Tobio, you_ can't _describe it better than that?_

_\- Okay, I'll bite. It's really cool, Sho. It's everything we've ever imagined._

Kageyama probably realized his mistake, the 'it's everything  _we've_  ever imagined' and the unspoken 'even though you're not here' because no words were exchanged between them for a full two weeks.

_\- So how is English?_

_\- It's pretty cool actually_

_\- Oh yeah? Well, I got to run, bye Sho!_

The thing with becoming a hotshot player meant that Kageyama barely had time to talk to him anymore. Before he left, after their kiss, they decided to stay friends, albeit still  _best_  friends.

_"Well, you know what they say, long distance relationships don't last."_

_Hinata's face was contorted with surprise, sadness, and bitterness, "Yeah," his voice did_ not _waver, "Yeah, you're right._

_"Besides, we'll talk every day, right? We're still best friends."_

_Hinata didn't trust his voice at that moment, but for his boy-for Kageyama, he would make an effort to smile. "Yep, totally! We'll even see each other in those four years, right? I'll go visit you in Tokyo, and-"_

_Seeing Kageyama's dulled down expression, he quickly caught his mistake. "Or maybe not. I know you'll be busy and stuff. Besides, why plan so far ahead, right?" Maybe that's the real reason Kageyama ended their relationship abruptly. Because he was too pushy._

_"Bye Shouyou, I'll see you around."_

* * *

"Shouyou? Shouyou!"

He was brought out of his musings by Yamaguchi who now looked worried.

"Sorry, I spaced out. What was the question?"

His friend sighed deeply and looked into his eyes suspiciously, "Hinata, are you okay? Like, for real okay?"

He shrugged off the weird look he was given and went straight to his default answer, "'Course I'm okay-"

"Shouyou Hinata, don't lie to me. I can see when you're not okay. I don't mean to wreak havoc, but you've lost volleyball and your best friend, all in the space of a month. Come on, Tsukki and I will treat you to a drink. Tonight, pub, don't be late."

"All right, all right. Wait, Tsukki? He comes here too?"

"Yep, he's studying medicine. One day he plans on becoming a doctor."

"Aw, how cute. You guys are going to be working together as a couple."

Instead of yelling at Hinata's 'antagonizing' words, Tadashi looked bewildered and flushed. Almost as if he was in a dream.

Ah. That's right, he and Tsukki had become a couple during their last year of high-school. That's also when the four of them started hanging out less...

* * *

 _"So, you guys_ do  _know that you have to send in your applications by March, right?"_

_It was a sunny September day, and the four of them were practicing their serves in the empty gym._

_"Yeah, yeah. But why apply when the recruiters will see our amazing quick during the finals?"_

_Tsukkishima looked incredulously at them, "Really? Do I have to point out all the mistakes in that sentence?"_

_"Tsukki's right. First of all-"_

_Hinata and Kageyama simultaneously groaned, "Here he goes."_

_"-we don't even know if we are going to make it to the finals, or to the semi-finals, even. Secondly, you cannot be one-hundred percent sure that they will accept you. As much as talent as raw skill counts, you cannot make the fatal mistake of being as arrogant to think that you are automatically accepted."_

_Hinata looked worriedly at his friend, albeit the latter looked calm and collected._

It didn't occur to Hinata that Kageyama had no qualms or doubts about getting in. It's like he knew all along that he was going to get in.

 _It was now November, and Hinata was trying harder to pay attention in his classes, not to mention he studied in between classes, during lunch, and after volleyball practices when beads of sweat rolled off his skin and his limbs were strained and ached. But it was worth it, because_ what if  _he didn't get in? Sometimes Kageyama joined him, but as he stayed on the bleachers, paper book novels in his lap, he watched his friend practice, play, perform and evolve on the court._

Maybe that's why he was accepted and Hinata wasn't.

_When January rolled around and it was time for exams, Hinata didn't see his teammates for a full two weeks. He hadn't seen the first or second years in a while and saw even less of the other two third years. Kageyama, however, he regularly kept in touch._

So why did their contact have to stop?

* * *

That evening, he met Kei and Tadashi at the university's pub. It wasn't usually his scene, but he would do whatever to take his mind off Kageyama.

"Hinata." He turned around to see the tall, blond and salty french fry that was Tsukkishima Kei.

"Tsukkishima, you haven't changed a bit."

"Same goes for you shorty."

_'We don't need a liability like him on our team.'_

"Tsukki! Don't say such mean things. Sorry Hinata, but you know what they say, old habits die hard."

He gave a nervous laugh, "Yeah, but it's okay. I need a little nostalgia and familiarity right now to forget about the past if that makes sense."

"It doesn't, but you're the last person who I expect common sense from."

"Tsukki!"

The evening went on as such, with shared memories from 'the good old days' and friendly banter on Tsukkishima's behalf. Drinks were downed (courtesy of Hinata) and Kageyama might have been mentioned once or twice, but Hinata couldn't have cared less at the time. He was  _happy_. Yamaguchi was right, this was exactly what he needed. He was extraordinarily content, and nothing could ruin this amazing night for him.

Not even the fleeting kisses Kei and Tadashi shared when they thought he wasn't looking.


	3. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tadashi has something to show Shouyou.  
> Flashbacks ensued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, apologies for the delayed chapter.   
> With all of the free time that has suddenly come up due to the holidays, you'd think that I would write more. 
> 
> Okay, but can we talk about Voltron season 8? Oof.

**September - A year later**

"So, are you finally healed? It has been a year, yes?"

Indeed, it had been a year since he was diagnosed with Anterior Cruciate Ligament and since his first year of University had come to an end.

"No, unfortunately, my doctor says it still has a long way to go."

"Why? Didn't he say that it would resolve itself after twelve months or so?"

"Yes, that was the plan. It is getting better, but apparently, there was a problem with my knee brace, or something, so now..."

"So now?"

"So now I have to wait another year or so. Probably more. I don't really care anymore, what's the point of getting better if I can't play volleyball?"

"Hinata! We both know that if you put your heart and soul into something you will accomplish it."

"Yeah, I guess. Thanks for trying to cheer me up, but I don't think it's going to work."

"Really? I thought you might say that."

"What?"

"Come on, I want to show you something."

* * *

_"Come on Kageyama, I want to show you something."_

_It was a Monday afternoon, or late afternoon, and Kageyama, being Captain had just closed off the gym after a rough training session. It was invigorating and well needed, but it had lasted for a while. The first and second years looked exhausted but smiled and encouraged each other none the less. Eventually, the time on their phones indicated that it was a quarter past five, so they decided to call it a night._

_"Hinata, it's getting late. Can't it wait until tomorrow?"_

_"No, silly, that's kind of the whole point."_

_"What?"  
_

_Before he knew it, Kageyama was getting pulled over the steep mountains Hinata had to traverse by bike, and although it helped with cardio, he was already worn out from practice._

_"We're here," the Co-Captain announced._

_Kageyama looked around, waiting for something to catch his eye or someone to pop out of the trees, but all he saw was dirt and rubble._

_"So, what did you want to show me?"_

_"Well, this place has the best view-"_

_"You know I'm afraid of heights-"_

_"Let me finish. This is the best spot to watch the sunrise and the sunset. Each morning, on my way to school, the sun creeps out of the sky like its saying hello, and when I go home in the evening it waves goodbye."_

_Kageyama eventually turned around to see the alluring sunset and sat down on the edge next to his friend._

_"Wow," he breathed wondrously._

_"I know right? Beautiful doesn't even begin to describe it..."_

_Hinata missed the split-second when Kageyama looked right at_ him _like he was the sun, "I couldn't agree more."_

* * *

Yamaguchi dragged him all the way across campus to a building he'd surprisingly never seen before.

"Where are we?" As Hinata got closer, he could hear some sort of drumming. It felt vaguely familiar but he couldn't quite place it.

His friend only gave a non-committal hum, almost displeased that he didn't know where they were.

Hinata, growing more suspicious by the second, tried again, "Where are we, Tadashi?"

"Open the door."

"What? What if there's a class in here or some-"

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes?"

"Then open the door."

"Fine."

Hinata wasn't ready for what he saw.

* * *

_"To the end of our second semester!"_

_"Hear, hear!"_

_"To our exams, too."_

_"Hear, hear!"_

_"To forgetting about the past!"_

_Tadashi, Tsukkishima, and Hinata were all eating and drinking out in celebration of a year well done._

_"So Hinata..."_

_"Hm?"_

_"Have you heard of Kageyama recently?"_

_"Not really no. I sent him a birthday message in December, but he never replied."_

_"Wow, that's harsh."_

_"I know. And just when we'd kissed and everything.."_

_"Yeah. Wait. WAIT. What?!"_

_"What?"_

_"You guys kissed?!"_

_Hinata took a moment to remember that blissful moment, "Well, yeah?"_

_"Tsukki!"_

_Said man only groaned._

_"You-"_

_"Please don't-"_

_"-owe me-"_

_"-no-"_

_"-10 000 yen!'_

_He groaned again._

_"You guys were betting on us?!"_

_"Yep, but not just us. Since our first year at Karasuno, actually. We even established a betting pool."_

_Hinata stared incredulously at his friends,_ _"Since our first year? You guys- what?" Poor Hinata could not comprehend what had been revealed._

_"This information is too great for Shrimpy to analyze and understand. I think you fried his brain."_

_Yamaguchi only rolled his eyes, too excited to scold his boyfriend, "What happened Hinata? Did you two_ finally _realize your undying love for each other?"_

_Hinata was brought back to that day all the time and replayed the kiss countless times before telling himself it was nothing. His feelings were nothing, they didn't mean anything because Kageyama had moved on. They were no longer joined to the hip, no longer closing up the gym after practice as captain and co-captain, they didn't even feel like friends anymore. Hell, not even acquaintances, because at least the latter knew who the other one was._

_And Hinata didn't think he knew Kageyama anymore._

_"Sho?"_

_'Sho, I'm moving to Tokyo.'_

_"Shoyou?"_

_'You know what they say, long distance relationships don't last..'_

_"Hinata!"_

_He didn't even give us a chance...  
_

_Standing up abruptly, his chair protesting loudly against the floor, Hinata didn't understand why his eyes were wet, "I- I don't.."_

_"Hinata, are you okay?"_

_"Falling in love with Kageyama was a mistake."_

* * *

"Nice save!"

Hinata was dumbfounded. He never thought there'd be a volleyball team at his school, but then again, it's not like he went looking for one...

"So?"

"It's a volleyball team."

"Yeah, I thought you'd want to check it out, with your knee healing and all that."

"Tadashi, I-"

"We don't have to stay or anything, I just wanted you to know that there's still happiness out there."

Hinata was speechless. Did he want to start up volleyball again? Did he want unwanted memories to resurface?

"Thank you, Tadashi, for being so considerate, for cheering me up, for being there for me /when Kageyama wasn't/."

"Just, promise me you'll think about it, about joining the team?"

"I will. I just need time Yama, time to heal." He wasn't only talking about his physical wound.

* * *

_"I just need time to heal Yama, then I'll be ready for our match against Aoba Johsai."_

_"Dumbass, we still need to practice our new quick, it lacks power."_

_"I know but we still have a couple weeks, right? Surely my wrist will get better by then."_

_Kageyama rolled his eyes, but internally worried for his friend, "Alright, I don't want your injury to get worse," he got a little closer to Hinata as if he were about to do something intimate, "because we need you Hinata._ I _need you."_

* * *

The worst part of it all was the fact that Hinata actually believed him. He welcomed his words all too well into his heart and now they were coming back to bite him.


	4. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata goes home for the holidays, all while pondering on the past.

Hinata breathed in the cold fresh winter air. This is just what he needed, a vacation...

The holidays had finally arrived, and this year, he had finally gone home to visit his mother and sister. He could afford to take a break from the dreadful prospect of studying, right? That wasn't the dilemma. The latter, in fact, was that he could barely bike home. He used to bike all the time in high-school, through thick and thin, with forecast sunshine or rain, in mud or on the ice, biking was all he had to get where he needed to be. But he was out of practice, and now, "How the hell did I do this every day?!"

Of course, he wasn't out of shape, but he was used to working his mind more than his body, and an hour or so ride was exhausting. Although, ever since Yamaguchi introduced him to the volleyball team he had started practicing again. Slowly, but surely. His knee was getting better, and soon enough, he couldn't feel the strain at all. He got along with the team, even though they weren't anything like the old team. They were nice enough but lacked in the encouraging and friendly departments. At Karasuno, they'd usually grab a bite to eat together, whereas Hinata barely knew his new teammates. But that was fine because they didn't need to be as tight-knit and family-like as their old teammates. He also tried not to compare their setter to Kageyama. It was oh-so plainly evident that they were not as compatible together as he was with his ex-friend. In fact, Hinata often longed for someone to set him a ball perfectly like before. Before they split. Before they stopped playing together. Before Kageyama stopped talking to him.

There must be a good explanation then? One that wasn't 'I broke my phone and lost your number' or 'Sorry, I was busy'. Hinata wanted desperately to know that reason but told himself that ignorance was bliss. Maybe it was better to not know, but that didn't stop his heart from longing for an answer. If he were in the mood, he would laugh because ironically, when he was being impatient Kageyama would usually tell him,

* * *

_"Hinata, calm down. Nothing good will come out of your short concentration span."_

_"I am sorry Kageyama, you know how I get."_

_"Yes, yes, you need to be fed after every practice or else-"_

_"Ughhhhh," Hinata dragged on, annoyed with his best friend's antics, "Really Kags? I am not_  that _bad."_

_"-as I was saying before you so rudely interrupted me, let's stop by Ukai's shop because I don't want to be held guilty for your death by hunger."_

_"Pffff, as long as you get me some meat buns I won't hold you accountable for my foreseeable death."_

_They both chuckled at the absurd pleasantries that were exchanged._

* * *

"Mother! Natsu!"

Two heads of bright orange hair were tickling his throat, as his hands and face warmed up in the cozy and welcoming house.

"Sho, you're finally home! How's school?"

Ms. Hinata looked sternly at her daughter but sighed in resignation, "Natsu, let him warm up. It must have been a long and torturous bike ride, yes?"

"You know it. If only I had the stamina of my younger self," he moaned in distraught.

His mother simply laughed empathically, "And I my looks. Welcome to the club, son."

Hinata chuckled, "Mother, you look as beautiful as the day you were wed. In fact, the photographs don't do you justice."

"How kind, but no flattery will earn you those gingerbread cookies that just came out of the over."

"Cookies, you say?"

* * *

_"How are we going to raise enough money for new equipment?" Sugawara whispered to Daichi._

_"I don't know. What I do know, is that without the new gear, we will not be able to compete against Aoba Johsai. If our old gear barely competed against theirs, I can't imagine how it will fair against their new ones."_

_Hinata, overhearing this conversation, had an amazing idea. Something not too simple, yet not too complicated. Something that could be used as a team bonding exercise (not volleyball oriented) and still manage to raise enough for the supplies._

_"How about a bake sale?"_

_Cue the next two weeks, inserted with baking lessons varying from cakes, to sourdough bread, to cookies, and on and on and on. The night before the sale in question, Hinata and Kageyama were baking in the latter's kitchen. His parents were away /as per usual/ so he offered for them to use his supplies._

_"Kageyama, don't tell me you've never actually baked before?"_

_"Since I am more independent than most kids our age I had to learn how to cook, you know, to survive and stuff, but baking was never really necessary. Then again, I only know the cooking basics, maybe I should learn more complicated recipes."_

_"I agree. Well, it's a good thing I am here then because I don't want our cookies to go up in flames."_

_"Hey! Dumbass.."_

_As it turns out, he didn't, in fact, burn the cookies but instead spilled the flour all over the counter and floor. The mess resulted in a food fight and ended with the two schoolboys on top of each other._

_"Hinata," Kageyama gritted out._

_"Hmm?"_

_"Get. Off."_

_"Hm, no, I think I'm comfy right here."_

_He only got a non-committal grunt in return._

_"Oh and Kageyama?"_

_"Yeah?"  
_

_"You got some flour on your face."_

* * *

"So, Natsu, how's school?"

Unlike him, Natsu went to a high-school that was closer to their home than Karasuno.

"It's okay. The schoolwork isn't too bad, it's really the skating team that interests me."

That's right. A couple years earlier his sister had discovered a new passion for figure skating. The school she attended had a team, and he was glad to hear she fit right in.

"So, have you made any friends, met any boys?"

"Shouyou!" She gasped in mock surprise.

"I'm kidding."

"I could say the same for you, yeah? Anyone you took an interest in, after, you know," she trailed off, not wanting to upset her brother.

"No, I learned my lesson. But," he said, changing the topic, "I want to know if you've made friends. It's important for your survival, you know."

"Yes, Sho, you've told me a million times. A best friend is essential to be complete in life. Where you lack, they make up for, and where they lack-"

"-you help them out."

* * *

_"I don't remember the last time he's ever smiled like that."_

_That day was one of the rare occasions that Hinata would see Kageyama's parents, face to face. They were in their second year and he was over at Kageyama's for a study session. He was surprised to see he wasn't alone, but then glad to know that Kageyama_ did _actually have parents. With their continuous absence, it made him wonder..._

_"Really?"_

_He was helping Kageyama's mother set the table /yes, he was staying for dinner/ while finding out more about his friend._

_"Oh yes. I believe Tobio started brooding like his father around the age of twelve."_

_Hinata choked, "Twelve?!"_

_Ms. Kageyama only nodded with a soft smile, "He did always want to act more mature, assuming his independence and all. I think that's about the time we started leaving him alone at home for our business trips."_

_"You trusted him with cooking at the age of twelve?"_

_"Goodness no, pre-packaged food that could be microwaved. Although, he did eventually have to learn how to cook."_

_They lapsed into silence, Hinata once again lost in thought, the latter concerning his best friend's childhood._

_"But you know, we are-_ I  _am grateful for your help."_

_"My help?"  
_

_"You became his friend, you've softened him up. He always was a little rough around the edges..."_

* * *

Hinata looked into the flames, a knowing look in his eyes, a sad smile hanging from his lips, as he lay by the fireplace. He thought it funny how he softened his friend, made him smile more, while the latter had made him stronger and smile less.

Love was a funny thing.


	5. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata receives a troubling gift that comes with some troubling advice.   
> It's all conflicting, and in the end, he does something he might regret later on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a confusing chapter, so I left some clarifications at the end.

The wind was angry, that day. It huffed and it puffed, icing and glazing over the bits of skin that stuck out from wool hats and scarfs, yet it could not compare to the storm that brewed inside of Hinata.

He stood longingly on the train platform, opting his actions, two tickets in hand.

_"You hide your emotions well, Shouyou, but you cannot hide them from us."_

_"You miss him."_ It wasn't a question.  _"He's done you wrong, but before forgetting him you could go visit him one last time. Tell him how you feel, and however it ends know that at least you tried."_

His family wasn't wrong, but did he have the stomach to go see him? To see the reasons why he left in the first place; the wonderful haven that had convinced him into staying forever?

Since receiving the single piece of advice, he'd thought up a million different conversations they'd end up having. Miserably, only one ended with a kiss. The others ended up with both parties walking their separate ways. Unsurprising, due to the fact that they were complete opposites, but another component was involved, one that was bigger than their personalities.

He stood there, watching blankly as people boarded train after train, his cheeks flushing in the cold. He held two tickets in his gloved hands; two clenched tickets and no suitcase.

* * *

_"Goodbye, Shouyou."_

_His father had a suitcase in hand and wore a weary smile._

_The young boy, being six at the time, was beyond puzzled. The weather was less than appropriate to leave the house, so what was so urgent that he had to leave then and there?_

_"Where are you going, Father?"_

_The man, in his mid-thirties, just kept on giving him the same pitiful glance before opening the door and shutting it with a click. He didn't look back._

_Getting no straight answer from one parent, he decided to go ask his mother._

_He found her distraught figure in the corner of the dusty kitchen, hands fisted through her hair, her quiet sobs dancing around the room. He quickly approached her and patted her back. 'What's wrong' would have been the right thing to say, not "Where's Father gone to?", although there might_ not  _have been a 'right' thing to say in that vital moment._

_"He's gone."_

_"Yes I know, but where? Surely the storm would be an indication that it's not safe to leave."_

_"That's exactly why he left, Sho."_

_"..I don't understand."_

_"He left during the storm so that we don't follow him. So that I don't follow him. Not that I'd follow that bastard anywhere anymore."_

_There was a pause. Shouyou had never heard his mother swear. Never. Something must have been really wrong. But to his surprise, his mother collected herself once more and placed the closest thing to a smile on her face. He didn't comment on the fact that it was constantly wavering between a frown and a melancholic smile._

_"I"m sorry you had to see me like that. To answer your question, your Father is gone. He will no longer be in our lives, Shouyou."_

_"But why?"_

_"Because he's scared. Scared of our financial situation. Scared we might not pay off the mortgage, scared we might not have enough to live by."_

_"But why?" He asks once more. "We were doing fine until now, weren't we?"_

_"We're still fine, Shouyou, we'll figure something out, okay?"_

_"If we're fine then why do things have to change?"_

_His mom cradled her stomach gently, "Because, you're going to be a big brother."_

* * *

"Hinata!"

He turned around to find his two friends, hand in hand, and baggage in the other.

"Are you ready to go visit Tokyo?"

"Tsukki's been ecstatic since you've mentioned the research facility. I think he's in some sort of daze.."

"Really, Tadashi, I would've expected that you keep the few secrets I have."

He laughed breezily, "Shut up, Tsukki."

"Okay."

This was a new high in their relationship. For once, Yamaguchi seemed to be calling the shots, which was effective to control Tsukkishima's snarky remarks and such. They were quite different from their time spent in Karasuno.

"Thank you, Shouyou, for planning this trip for us. We appreciate it more than you know," he said, bowing. He nudged his boyfriend in the knees and gestured for him to do the same.

"Please, you two, none of that. It's my pleasure, and you two deserve it more than anything. You've both been working so hard with your studies, a little trip couldn't hurt."

He placed the two tickets in their hands /that were no longer intertwined/ and gave them a once-over. Baggage, check. Tickets, check. Warm clothing, check. Oh!

"Did you get the facility tickets I sent you via e-mail?"

"Yep, we're all set!" He looked hurriedly at his watch. "I think our train is leaving soon, we should get going."

"Alright, well you kids enjoy yourselves, alright?" He added with a sly smirk, "And don't forget to use protection!"

"Shouyou!"

He watched his friends merge with the bustle and hustle of the crowd with a small smile. He shouldered the feeling of loneliness that was rapidly settling around his shivering form and added a skip to his step. It was a new day, and as cheesy and cliche as it sounded, Hinata couldn't wait for something exciting to happen.

* * *

_"You're going where?!" He asked incredulously._

_"Osaka, but only for the summer." His eyes narrowed on his friend's dampened demeanor, "Why are_ you _pouting? It's not like I want to leave either, Hinata."_

_"I know, it's just, who's going to toss to me during the summer? Who's going to go biking with me? Who am I going to share my ice-cream with?"_

_"Dumbass, we don't share ice-cream!" He looked away in a frenzy._

_"We did it once," he muttered sheepishly._

_"Whatever, I'm sure the others will want to that stuff with you."_

_"But what if I want to do them with you?"_

_Their gazes held for a split second before Kageyama sighed._

_"I'll try to get back before school starts up again, and maybe then we could do some of those things."_

_"Yay! You're the best Kageyama."_

_"Yeah, yeah. Don't spike without me, ok?" He half-joked._

_Hinata only nodded, cheerful at the prospect of his friend coming back earlier than planned._

_He refused to touch a single volleyball until his best friend came back._

* * *

Once in his dorm, he scrolled through his notifications, eager to see if _it_  was there. He indeed had one new e-mail. He brought his phone closer to his strained eyes and fell onto his heap of a bed with a breathy laugh. A new chapter of his life was truly about to begin, wasn't it?

The sender of the e-mail was an old friend as well as the director of a familiar institute; Ittetsu Takeda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explanation: Hinata received two train tickets to Tokyo from his Mother and Sister. They tell him to go see Kageyama one last time, and whatever happens between them Hinata can 'let him go' (forget him) with the notion that at least he tried to fix things between them.   
> Instead, Hinata gives the tickets to Yamaguchi and Tsukkishima so they can go visit a new medical research facility in Tokyo, as well as go sight-seeing. 
> 
> The flashbacks are pretty self-explanatory, but if you have any questions, feel free to leave a comment.


	6. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A clean slate is just what Hinata needs /especially if it involves a new love interest/. 
> 
> Flashbacks deter from the other chapters /you'll see how/ and an unplanned OC comes into play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been more than a month, and I have no words, other than this rushed chapter.

"Thank you for taking the time to give me an interview."

"No problem, Hinata. Actually, you're more than qualified for the job, and top of your classes in University, so I think you'll be an excellent addition to Karasuno. Plus, you have a fun and energetic spirit that most teachers don't have, so you'll be great with the kids."

"I'm honored, thank you. I'm not sure if I'll fit in, but I hope to get through them - the kids, I mean. After all, I know what it's like to be in their position."

"Indeed. So how have you been?"

"I've been well, and you?"

"Ah, ah. Don't think you can change the subject so quickly, Shouyou. I want to know how your life has been for the last four years."

"My classes were interesting...enough, and I kept in touch with Yamaguchi and Tsukkishima who attended the same school as I did. It was freeing to be somewhere different and experience various life lessons as well as activities. But the best feeling is when you return home, where it all began."

He smiled softly. "I know what you mean. What about Kageyama, how has he been? Him being in Tokyo must have made it harder to see each other..."

_He stood on the platform looking longingly at the sky._

"Actually, I - um-" /didn't visit him/ "We haven't seen each other for-" /four years/ "-a while."

"Oh, well that's unfortunate. I'm sure you'll have time to see him soon enough. Speaking of time, here is your schedule, your student list, -" the rest of their conversation was a blur but he somehow made it out with a smile and coherent thoughts.

Once he made it to his car, he blinked and swept his hand through his hectic hair. "I'm a teacher."

* * *

" _I am what?"_

_"Sorry, but we already have a setter. You'll have to settle for spiking, temporarily."_

_'Great, just_   _great,' Kageyama sighed and slumped on the bench. He was starting to regret accepting the Nippon offer; he was far away from home, from Hinata._

_He hated seeing the way his friend looked at him when he announced his sudden departure._

"I'm moving to Tokyo."

_He didn't miss the split-second of desperation in the other's gaze._

"Oh." _It was but one word, but it spoke volumes to him._

_As in; I see, so all these years meant nothing? Or maybe, I'm happy for you, you're following our dream /without me/. Looking back, it was probably a fusion of the two._

_He hated seeing the fleeting look of hurt and betrayal on his lover's face. Were they lovers?_

_He cringed as another memory made its way to his heart,_ "You know what they say, long distance relationships don't last."

"Oh." _There it was again_ — _'Oh.' This time, it really was Kageyama's fault. Ending their relationship was the absolute last thing he wanted to do. If he was asked why he shot their notion of love down, he would make things up about time and money, not to mention the actual distance itself. The bottom line, however, was that he was scared. /Just like Hinata's father/ Scared that he couldn't make Hinata happy, scared he wouldn't be a good partner or invested enough, scared of everything. It wasn't fair to Hinata, or to him either, frankly. But what was done, was done. He couldn't go running back to Hinata, or try to mend things between their friendship. But he didn't want to cut things off either._

_Unfortunately, a few weeks later, he would learn of his parents' demise which would set off a ticking bomb inside his heart._

* * *

Hinata couldn't believe he was late to his own class. He was never punctual, but he supposed he would have to be for this job. During his University years, he had developed a working schedule, but coming back to Karasuno subconsciously made him fall back into routine.

As he quickly jogged through the familiar halls, he bumped into a looming figure.

"I am terribly sorry, I-"

"No it's okay, I didn't watch where I was going."

The new teacher found the other's gaze and involuntarily gaped at him.

Damn.

He had shoulder-length hair as dark as a raven's wing, everchanging hazel irises, and broad shoulders that could rival even those of Kageyama in his third year. Wait, why was he comparing him to Kageyama? That managed to break him out of his trance.

"I'm sorry, I must get to my students. Don't want to be late on my first day!"

"Wait!" the stranger—teacher— called out. "I didn't catch your name."

Hinata smirked, "I didn't throw it."

* * *

 _Kageyama was a middle-schooler again. People were giving him nervous glances, whispers were being conspired around him, and he found himself brooding on the gym benches when he wasn't in a game. His first year of University went well until he lost everyone he'd ever known_ —he shut down. _Shrugged the consoling hands on his shoulders, yelled at his teammates when they tried to bench him more often than not, even secluded himself from his roommate and the small group of 'friends' he'd made in his first two terms._

_He had to think. How did he fix his attitude and problems after middle-school?_

_Hinata. That's right. His best-friend—ex-best-friend_ _— changed him for the better. He made him set to others, to him, breaking his walls of solitude and even managed to make him smile._

Hinata flattened his hair to impersonate Kageyama, "I wish I could receive, toss and spike, all by myself."

_He smiled to himself at the memory._

_What would Hinata say if he could see him right now? What would Shouyou do?_

* * *

Hinata heard the bustle of chattering children before he saw it. Some were on their phones, others were gossiping, etc., etc. He cleared his throat, which earned him everyone's attention.

"I apologize for my tardiness. Pleased to meet you all."

The group gave a monotonous reply of 'Good morning, sir.' and Hinata finally got the door unlocked.

Once everyone picked a seat, they began playing ice-breaker games to get to know one another.

Shouyou had a feeling that it would be a nice semester—polite students, a new job, a mysterious teacher he wanted to get to know, and no thinking of Kageyama.

If he looked on the horizon, it would be sunny and clear. A little further, however, and it would become murky.

But who doesn't like a good twist?


	7. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata is approximately two years into his teaching career when he's reminded of the reason that led him to Karasuno in the first place. 
> 
> We see another Kageyama flashback and it hits us hard, literally /no, I won't stop with the puns/.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New characters, surprise! Two OC's that basically are the glue of the story (you'll see what I mean in later chapters) who are partially supposed to parallel Kageyama and Hinata when they were younger, but you're not supposed to know that yet. Oops?
> 
> I was originally going to add more, but it became two chapters, so I decided to end where I did. On a cliffhanger.  
> /Next update is going to be soon, so the suspense isn't really suspense?/

"Give it back, Sora!"

"Nope."

"Why must you bully me like this?"

"You're too easy, Yuuto."

Hinata was exasperated. Teaching the Sophomores had been easy, but the Freshman? Not so much. Although, he had a feeling that these two were a special case. An exception that reminded him of himself at that age.

"Boys, must I separate you, again?"

Sora and Yuuto glared at one another and pouted.

"What's wrong this time?"

"Well, you told us to draw our dreams."

"Correct. And?"

"Well, Yuuto's dream is impossible."

Hinata turned towards his shyest student, "What would that dream be, Yuuto?"

"I want to be a professional volleyball player."

He almost laughed at the irony /Yuuto reminded him of himself/, "Well it's more than possible!" he cheered. "Are you part of the volleyball club?"

"We don't have one, sir."

"Pardon? Karasuno has a volleyball club, in fact, I was part of it when I was your age."

"Sorry sir, but it shut down a couple of years back. Lack of interest, I think."

"...Alright, well, there are other ways of becoming a professional volleyball player, alright? So don't give up on your dreams." Like he was one to talk.

"And you," he turned towards Sora, "don't go telling people their dreams are invalid."

After rushed nods from his students, he returned to his desk. The school shut down the volleyball team?! Every fiber in his body rebelled against the idea. That team was his life back in high-school. It was all he had. And they just..shut it down...

It was settled, he would have a talk with Ittetsu.

* * *

_It was settled, he was going to be the official setter for the school. He worked his whole life for this moment, and now it had finally come._

_He was high-fived, hugged, and smiled at. Congratulations were thrown at him from a variety of people. A lot of them he didn't know, mind you, but it still placed a smile on his face._

_They went out to celebrate that night; his friends, his team. They made him drink, but they weren't really to blame. He wanted to drown his sorrows, as to speak. He lost count of how many glasses he was passed, but they were all emptied._

_That's when his parents' death hit him hard. He was filled to the brim with sadness and anger. The mourning he had denied for weeks had finally come, barricading through his defenses._

_He dizzily stumbled out of the bar, wanting to get some fresh air._

_He didn't register the car coming at him, too many miles an hour._

_..._

_He woke up in a hospital, due to the bleach that wafted from his bedding. It was strong and mildly annoying, but not as much as the warning bells ringing in his head. Physically, he was fine. A bit bruised, but fine. His head was pounding and his throat was dry but other than that, he was alive._

_He tried remembering how he got there, but couldn't. He couldn't remember anything._

_He must've drifted off, because the next time he looked up, doctors were swarming him._

_He vaguely heard them, trying to stay awake._

_"...don't...us now!"_

_He couldn't make much out of their dialogue. His eye-lids were getting heavier by the second._

_He was shaken. He couldn't see. Where was he? His conscience was shaken again._

_Suddenly, he was submerged into a scene. A memory._

He was sitting on a ledge, staring at the sunset. Then he was staring fondly at the boy beside him.

"Beautiful doesn't even begin to describe it."

He barely registered what he was saying, too caught up in staring at the boy.  _The boy. He felt like he knew him. No, he_ knew _that he knew him. But who was he?_

_The scene morphed into another one._

The boy was cradling his wrist. He was hurt.

"I just need time to heal, Yama."

He sounded so hurt when he said it. And when he looked into his eyes, he could see pain.

He blinked, and stood in an empty hallway, again with the boy. His eyes held the same agony it did in the previous memory.

"That's fine, right? You're following your dream, your heart, and that's what matters."

_Looking back, he could see that the boy was not fine at all. He had clearly broken his heart. He tried to apologize, but in its place, he was kissing him. Oh. OH. So that was their relation, huh?_

_He was back in the dark abyss, the image of him and the boy kissing burned into his retinas. That's when the voices assaulted him._

"Yes, that's true and all, but part of my heart's here too. It's with you."

"Alright, but I don't want your injury to get worse, because we need you Hinata.  _I_  need you."

"Why are you pouting? It's not like I want to leave /you/ either, Hinata."

_The next time he felt the shock coursing through his body, he blacked out._

* * *

Hinata furiously glided towards Takeda's office but didn't let it show other than in his glare. They needed to have a chat.

He knocked on the mahogany door, his brows furrowing when he didn't get a response right away. Ittetsu was always at his office after school hours, so where could he be? Right when he was about to leave, he heard shuffling through the door. "Ittetsu, are you in there?" He heard more noise and the door finally opened. Instead of the professional and smiley Takeda he knew, he found a flushed and nervous principal.

"Is everything alright Ittetsu?" It was then that he perceived his old coach, Ukai, semi-hiding behind Ittetsu's desk. Hinata put two and two together. "Is this a bad time? I can come back later."

"No no, it's quite alright. You wouldn't mind waiting for another few seconds, would you?"

"Of course not, please take your time," he smirked knowingly.

The door was shut once more and was re-opened a few moments later. "Please come in, Shouyou."

Ukai smiled as they passed each other, but he didn't want the man to leave yet.

"Please, Ukai, I think it would be best if you took part in this conversation as well."

"Very well, but please, kid, call me Keishin."

"Only if you stop calling me kid. I am an adult now.."

"You'll always be a kid to me, Shouyou."

Takeda smiled and gestured towards a chair, "Please sit."

He nodded and obeyed, wanting to get straight to the point. "The reason why I came was to talk about the volleyball club."

He didn't miss the flinches that flickered on their faces.

"Ah, yes, I'm guessing you've heard.."

"Why did it stop?"

"Well, for one thing, after you guys left, the focus changed and there wasn't any real interest. It went on for a couple more years, but then it stopped. The principal, who, at the time, wasn't me, decided that it wasn't worth it. Without much interest in the club, it was a waste of money. So they stopped it. We tried reasoning with him, but..."

There was a pause.

"I was getting too old to teach, anyways," added Ukai.

The gears were turning in Hinata's head. There must be something he could do...

"What about the Little Giant?"

"What?"

"He was the reason why I came here in the first place!"

Ukai and Takeda shared a look.

"I don't think-"

"We could find him and bring him back.."

"Shou-"

"Surely, that would attract attention!"

"Shouyou!"

Hinata lowered his head.

"I'm the little giant."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone's wondering why Kageyama was being shaken while he was taking a trip down memory lane, it will be mentioned in future chapters.


	8. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A date, an encounter, and a mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...it's been exactly two months since the last update. I've literally been dragging this chapter for two months and I finally got around to finishing it. I also feel bad because in the last chapter I said this one was coming soon. Boy was I wrong.  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy it.

His head snapped up in astonishment. He couldn't believe that all this time his role model was right in front of him, and he didn't even know!

"I...what?"

"The reason I stopped playing was because of an accident. I was told that I could never play again, so I became a teacher. I guess that the only reason I became the club's manager was to get into it again. I wanted to feel alive again. And...it worked."

The next day, the former-volleyball player went to see Riku during their lunch break. After three years of meeting the teacher, he still couldn't get over his eyes, but that wasn't important at the time.

"You'll never believe what I found out, Riku."

He then proceeded to reenact his conversation with Takeda, making sure to add the missing information about the little giant, his  _totally cool role model back in the day—a real source of inspiration, Riku!_ and leaving out mentions of his old teammates /one specifically, but he would never admit to that/. When they had known more about each other, once the topic of volleyball came out, he was careful not to also bring up his—practically— family for three years of his life.

It was hard and for the longest time, Hinata thought that the void in his heart might leave if he didn't talk about  _them._ He was wrong.

* * *

_For the longest time, Kageyama had only a blank in the back of his mind. No memories of his first two years of University, of his High-School experience, or even of when he was younger. He had two allegedly dead parents and no siblings, leaving him utterly alone. He didn't shed a tear when the doctors told him the tragic news; he felt as if he'd cried over it before and wished not to ponder on the past. His tear ducts were dry and his expression solemn._

_When someone asked him if he was 'okay', he responded with_  Imagine appearing in someone else's shoes, out of the blue. You start living someone else's life but in the middle of their life span. _He hadn't the faintest clue what he was doing. The doctors drawled on about how he was going to make a full recovery, not at all worried, although they have yet to tell him when. This leads him to believe that there might not be a road to recovery for him._

_A few months after, the afternoon he passes at the medical facility quickly takes a narrow turn. He's enjoying a day out with a friend who has a passing interest in medicine /who just happens to be a girl/ when suddenly he's assaulted. He's roughly grabbed by the collar, and the fiery young man who insults him sends a shudder through his body and his mind is running a mile a minute. Does he know him? Or did he used to, at least? He racks his mind, his stupid empty mind, but all that he's left with is an itch. An itch that claws at his sanity, telling him that those freckles, that motherly tone, are familiar. Too familiar. Like someone he knows he should remember, but doesn't. The stranger is then backed up by another man. Again, he sees the blond hair, the height, and he still can't place where he's seen the pair._

_''I'm sorry, but I don't know who you are. You see, I have been diagnosed with amnesia and I do feel like I know you, but I don't.''_

_They gape at him like fish out of water. Their glares soften, and the brunet pulls him in for a hug. He wants to cry but pulls himself together. These were strangers. He was no longer a child. He would not be pitied._

_They ask him some questions, and one, in particular, strikes him, ''Do you remember Hinata?''_

_''No, who is he?''_

_''He was your boyfriend, but you broke things off after high-school. He tried contacting you in the past and wondered why you weren't answering. This explains it.''_

_''What does he look like?''_

_''Well, he's small, a little too excited at times, and has the most vibrant orange hair you can imagine.''_

_Kageyama had visions, at first. In his sleep, he would often dream of an orange-haired boy. When he woke up, he could still feel how he felt in his dreams; annoyed, content, and in love. As the days went on, however, his memories of the strange boy stopped haunting his dreams. He wanted to blame it on illusions stemming from his injury, but a voice in the back of his head told him otherwise. And now, these two men knew who he was. So did he, apparently._

_''I'm sorry I don't remember.'' He lied, and for what? For who._

_That evening, his fingers hovered over the texts from this 'Hinata'. Now he could put the name to the face, and vice-versa. He was tempted to resume their conversation from around two years previous to that but found that he would hurt the person on the other end, as well as himself._

_He quickly shut off his phone before he could stare at the name any longer. He wouldn't even try to look through his camera roll to find out more about his past. It was too risky._

* * *

"Hey Hinata, are you busy Friday after work?"

Shouyou and Riku were eating together on their lunch break, blissfully enjoying the breeze.

"Nope, not really, why?"

"I was wondering if you would like to go out with me..."

Hinata looked stunned—for the second time that day, no less—and whipped his head around to look at Riku.

"Like as a...date?"

"Yes..if that's okay with you, I mean. You don't have to, or anything-"

"-Riku, you big idiot! I would love to go out with you."

"Fantastic! Then I will gladly pick you up at your apartment at 5 o'clock."

Hinata then proceeded to look flustered and bashful for the rest of the day. His students were a tad bit concerned for their teacher (who was normally passionate about class) but didn't mention the excessive sighing or the lazy smile resting on his face.

It was only until the last class of the day that he was spoken to directly, by one of his students. It was Yuuto.

"Hello Yuuto, what can I do for you on this fine afternoon."

Yuuto looked uneasily at his teacher, "Um, sir, it's 4:30."

"Oh." Maybe he was still reliving the happy moment that had occurred that afternoon. "Apologies. How may I help you?"

"I was wondering if you could teach me volleyball."

Well...that was unexpected.

"What?"

"Oh, I didn't mean any disrespect. I'm just going to go now.." He turned quickly to leave but didn't evade the other's grasp.

"I didn't mean it like that, sorry. I'm just a bit shocked. I haven't played competitively since I was a student here."

"I know its an odd request, but I would really like to play. I've seen the trophies in the hallways and the photos in the old yearbooks and your old matches on CDs stacked in abandoned storage rooms here at school, and-"

"Breathe, Yuuko, breathe."

The teenager took in a deep breath.

"Firstly, wow, I had no idea you were so into the sport and the old teams. Secondly, you remind me so much of myself when I was your age."

"Really?" he asked, eyes big and filled to the brim with hope.

"Yep! And that's why I'll gladly teach you how to play."

The hug that came after was enough of a reaction to show Hinata how the kid felt.

The day after he looked at the gym's availability, but only came up with one day with no reservations: Friday.

He rolled his eyes at the injustice of it all but smiled nonetheless.

His date would have to wait.


End file.
